Heart Pounding Tour
by YaoiCookie
Summary: Countless amounts of bullying results in the Kokiri throwing Link from the forest. A damaged Link finds his way to Kakariko at night, where a sympathetic gravedigger finds him...and takes him in. Slash, Link/Grog, Indifferent!Link, Gravedigger!Link
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **Yes, this is indeed a strange pairing. I really like this story too, something darker and more unique than I'm use to seeing/doing.

Will probably never be updated, this story is merely one of the many I have written on my comp that I've dusted off to allow the world to view. Check my profile for adoption data, challenge info, et cetera...who actually spells that anyway? If I do continue this, updates will be slow in coming. However, do note that I still have one more chapter of this story written.

* * *

Link was different.

It wasn't something that he was proud of, but something that was thrown in his face everyday. The Kokiri children did their bests to remind him of how different he was, with taunts and jibes, sometimes resorting to physical blows. He was the smallest, the youngest, the dumbest, and the only one without a fairy. He supposed it wasn't always so bad; Saria was nice to him and the Great Deku Tree was too, but that just made the bullying worse. Not to mention it didn't matter, because Saria was nice to everyone. And the Deku Tree refused to give him a fairy. He also never stopped the bullying.

The day was a particularly bad one, one that he would forever remember through the years to come. Saria had gotten angry at him because he'd broken her ocarina. But he didn't do it on purpose, not that she listened. It was Mido, the major root of all of his problems, the boy with the biggest crush on Saria. He'd waited until Saria had gone before pushing Link, who had fallen onto the ocarina she'd left on a chair. The distraught girl hadn't wanted to hear anything he'd had to say, rushing off to the Deku Tree in tears after saying hurtful words to him. The same taunts and jeers he heard everyday, made worse because Saria said them. Mido had been pleased with himself.

"See? Even Saria doesn't want to be friends with you!"

Later that same day, the Deku Tree had called him into his grove and scolded him for making Saria cry. He hadn't listened to him when he said it was Mido's fault, that Mido had pushed him onto her precious item. He never listened to him, refusing to believe that his innocent children were capable of cruel actions. When Link left the clearing, he felt more alone than ever before. The only two people in town that were nice to him were angry at him, and Mido was well aware of it.

That same night, he managed to rally up the more experienced kids, and Link found himself dragged from his home and tossed towards _The Barrier._ Mido sneered at him, his eyes mocking. "No one wants you here," he said snidely. "Even Saria and the Great Deku Tree have realized how worthless you are! So _get out!"_ The other kids grabbed at his arms, laughing as they swung him around with no resistance; the blonde had long since learned that fighting back made things worse. Even now, with the _Gate of Death _before him, he didn't struggle. Even as they tossed him with a cheer, he didn't struggle. He forced himself not to cry as well.

The other side of the gate was far different than what he'd expected, even as he bitterly realized that he was still alive. Lifting himself from the hard wooden bridge, he stared behind him where the ominous void blocked out the view of the Kokiri Forest, then stared ahead where another void blocked off the view to whatever was behind it. He wondered if they'd gotten the gates wrong as he walked to the opposite side, bitterly smiling as he began to walk through it. If they had gotten the gates wrong and he came back, they'd just throw him a little further the next time. Resigned to his fate, he fully entered the void with his eyes closed, only hoping that it wouldn't hurt too badly.

The thought was blown from his head when he felt a cool breeze.

Peeking one of his eyes open, Link stared around in confusion. Green grass and trees? The night sky? He pinched himself warily and gave another bitter smile as he felt a small sting. The gate hadn't led to his death. The Kokiri lied to him. The Great Deku Tree lied to him.

Saria lied to him.

With a weary sigh, he began to walk forward, his ears prickling as new, unfamiliar sounds reached his ears. Rounding a bend in the trees, he stared, wide eyed, as even more grassy fields were revealed to him. Stunned, he numbly started forward, wondering why they were told that death awaited outside those gates. "Where to now?" The question seemed to start a reaction within the earth to his left, making his head turn to it. He shuddered in horror as a bony hand suddenly reached up through the grass, stepping back quickly. As the thing began to lift itself fully up, he ran, fear curling around every step.

By the time five days had passed, he felt as though he was going to die.

Littered with cuts and bruises, Link lay next to a flowing river, curled into himself as tight as he could be. He rethought his thoughts upon the other Kokiri, now knowing why they considered the outside world equivalent to death. By day, weird creatures attacked you from the skies, their underbellies razor sharp upon your skin. By night, skeleton children rose from the grounds, their eyes glowing with rage as they senselessly chased you, beating you relentlessly once they caught you with their clawed bones. The beautiful fields that he'd been forced to wander were haunted.

Link wondered if Mido would consider it justice.

The sanctuary he'd found for the day was a little patch of land beside a large set of stairs. As long as the sun was still up in the sky, he could sleep there, because the monsters in the sky only attacked him when he moved near their homes in the day. However, once night fell again, he knew he'd be forced to move. The skeleton creatures were everywhere, giving him no such break. He'd be forced to run again until the morning came. Lulled by the gentle sounds of water, the lost child fell asleep, his body tensed for the slightest of off noises.

The sound of a wolf's howl rose his head that night.

Link quickly stood, any sign of tiredness vanishing as he realized the sun was already set. He hadn't meant to sleep so long…His thoughts were cut as he felt a slash from behind, a scream being tore from his throat at the burning pain it brought with him. Without bothering to look, for he knew what brought that pain all too well, he began to run for the bridge. As much as he wanted to head for the water, as the evidence proved that the skeleton children died the moment they touched it, he had yet to learn how to swim. Saria never got around to those lessons. His run to the short bridge came to an abrupt end as that familiar rumbling came from directly before him, but the hand that rose from the ground was far larger than the others.

"…I'm going to die…" The thought wasn't as horrifying as he thought it'd be. The few days that he'd spent outside were nothing but torture; The thought of ending it all had a certain appeal. Despite the thoughts, as the giant creature struck his face, making him fly back and bang his head upon the stairs, he still clung on to the hope of living. Woozily, he began to crawl up the stairs, his vision swimming. As he reached the top, the creatures seemed to come to some sort of decision as they all vanished at once. Not trusting the seemingly good will, the blonde continued to crawl…stopping in confusion as he noticed the buildings before him.

_But…this isn't the Kokiri Forest…?_

The confusion turned to fear, and fear to anger, as he realized that he'd once more been lied to. There were different races…intelligent too, if they made and lived in homes. The anger melted back into fear as he saw lights on within the homes, wondering if these new people were as cruel as the Kokiri. With the thought in his head, he forced himself to stand and dizzily started forward, ducking away from the lights. He eyed the left, where a large set of stairs greeted him, then looked in front of him, where a smaller pair of stairs stood. To his right was another set of small stairs, he noted, as he walked forward where the least set of lights were. At the top of the stairs was a well, one that gave off an evil feeling. The blonde steered to the right, tripping over his feet as he hastily got away from it.

Could such an evil thing actually exist?

His tired wandering eventually led him to the back of the village, where he collapsed at a big stone with words carved into it. Shuddering at the cold stones beneath his feet, he stared to his left, eying a floating creature. His mind screamed at him to move, to run, anything, as it grinned menacingly and came towards him, a lantern hanging in its hands. He closed his eyes, resigned to his fate, and only hoped that it would be over soon. Just as the creature reached him there was the sound of heavy footsteps. Link turned to the sound as the creature went away in fear, wondering at what could possibly scare away the thing, and what was to happen to him now. He was treated to the sight of a man, one that was built rather strangely. Scary, he would have said normally, but there was a kindness that shone from the man's large face.

"What happened to you, kid?" His alarmed voice washed over Link as he picked him up, making the blonde give him a smile. The surprised look he gave back was the last thing he saw as he surrendered to oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Poll Alert:** A new poll will be out soon...ish that will allow readers to vote on which of my stories will be continued! Yup, I'm considering it. Won't do it if there's not much demand for it though! So, if you like a story, viggity-vote!

* * *

Link awoke with a start at the sound of a howl.

He winced, gasping in pain as his body protested against the sudden movement, throwing himself back onto the soft bed behind him. It took a second for his mind to catch up to him. When it did, his eyes snapped open in confusion. No, not eyes, eye. He felt his face, feeling a bandage wrapped around his right eye, and looked around the hut he was in. It was small…no, small was too generous. It was extremely tiny, with just a bed, a book and a dresser. The blonde slowly got up from the bed and left the cramped area.

Freed to the outside world, he warily looked around, the sound of heavy footsteps attracting his attention at once. A large man walked with his back facing him, his brown clothes old, torn and dirty as he held a shovel over his right shoulder. Even his shoes were tattered, barely held together with homemade items and string. When Link closed the door, he turned around, and the blonde's memories came rushing back with a flood. Being thrown out of the Kokiri Forest, the monsters that attacked him, the village, the floating creature…And this man.

"You saved me."

The man gave him a surprised look as the words left his mouth, hesitantly coming towards him after a moment of silence. His heavy steps filled the air between them as he checked the blonde over, his weary face showing a frown. "You shouldn't be up," he stated, his voice surprisingly soft and scratchy. "You were greatly injured." He placed his shovel down and kneeled, placing his hand on Link's shoulder gently. "C'mon, let's get you back to bed."

"My name's Link," the blonde smiled at him as he let the man walk him back into the hut. "What's your name?"

"…Dampé." The word was uttered reluctantly with a hint of bemusement added in. Link allowed him to lift him into the bed, staring at him in curiosity and wonder.

"You saved me." He repeated his earlier statement. "Why?" Dampé gave an ineloquent shrug, his eyes avoiding the questioning child.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm different." He smiled bitterly after saying the words. Dampé made a noise in the back of his throat, his eyes training on him once again. His face pinched, before he gave a frustrated sigh.

"Bullying," he muttered in disgust. His throat worked silently for a moment, his hands gripping at the air, before he cleared his throat. "Do you want to…talk about it?"

"Does it matter?" Link kicked his feet and ducked his head. "I can't go back there; everyone hates me."

"Why do they hate you?" Dampé reached into his dresser and took out a bottle with red liquid. "Did you do something bad?"

"I'm different." He frowned after saying the words, wondering if he really did do something bad. Is that why he could never have a fairy, because he was bad?

"Here." The large man handed him the bottle. "Drink." Link eyed the concoction with a leer, before drinking it, his eyes lighting at the strawberry taste. "So…they don't like differences?"

"I don't think they like anything but themselves." Link kicked his feet. "I thought that Saria liked me…but…" He forced himself not to cry.

"Is Saria a girl?" The blonde nodded.

"She's really pretty, too, and kind. But Saria is kind to all of the Kokiri…except for me now." The blonde didn't notice his slip up, nor did he notice the gob smacked look on Dampé's face. "And it's all Mido's fault." The tears slipped despite his attempts to fight them, making him bow his head in shame. "It's always Mido's fault!" He hated crying in front of others; they laughed and mocked you for it. But not Dampé. The large man merely held him, awkwardly, but held him none the less. Link cried himself to sleep.

The next time Link awoke, there was a girl sitting near him.

Compared to the other girls in Kokiri Forest, she was definitely taller, and the other girls certainly never had _those_ before. Her nose was rather large, he admitted silently, and her hair was showing signs of age, but, like Dampé, there was an air of kindness around her that he couldn't ignore. The woman allowed him to have his stare, before giving him a wry smile once he was finished. "Are you done?" The blonde blushed before nodding, eliciting a laugh from her. "So, you're awake again, Link. I must say, I almost lost hope for you. First you sleep for a good week, then you wake and go back to sleep for another two days?"

"I…slept for that long?" Link blinked in shock, rubbing his eye in irritation as he noticed the other one was still wrapped up.

"Granny rarely lies," the woman, Granny, stated seriously. "I must say, you've got Dampé in a right tizzy; I haven't seen that man so alive since the days of his childhood. Came running over to my house all those days ago, no mind to the time at all, just come knocking as though he'd lost his rabid mind. _"Granny, help!" _He yelled at me. _"There's this kid that's hurt really badly and I don't know what to do!"_ Had me jumping up and rushing as fast as I could, he did." She stopped her speech, eyeing Link critically. "And just in time to save your life." The blonde blushed in shame.

"You didn't have to save me."

"Nonsense." She waved the words away without giving a thought on how she felt about them. "Anyway, those dirty rags of yours were soaked into you. We had to cut them off and ply you with all sorts of medicines, then get you some clothes, even if it is just a shirt; you can thank Grog for that by the way, he's my son." Link stared down in surprise, having not even realized that his clothes were changed. He was wearing a big white shirt that showed even more of his wrappings, which no doubt covered the scars he was sure to have. "That boy never wears his shirts anyway," Granny grumbled, a sad look coming to her eyes before vanishing.

"I…thank you." The blonde bowed his head with a blush, once more wondering why someone was doing something for him.

"Eh," Granny waved the thanks away. "A few days after I do my last check up on you, and it wasn't a good conclusion, mind, you wake up for a few minutes before you're out like a light again. Now here Dampé comes, rushing to get me after you go to sleep, babbling about Kokiri and bullying and how he'd like to string a few people up. Of course, it's late once again, and he has me rushing all about…" She muttered a few choice words. "But it looks like you're up for good this time. No more clunking out, you hear?" She gave him a tiny bop on the head. "So…You're a Kokiri that's been kicked out of the Kokiri Forest for being different?" The blunt words caused Link to wince.

"I-I-"

"I'm only saying it this way because I doubt you'd answer me otherwise." Granny gave an apologetic smile, before she turned firm again. "So, what happened?"

An hour or so later, Granny made her way from the hut, her face set in a frown. She waved Dampé off with a sigh, telling him that the boy had cried himself to sleep and not to worry about him not waking again. "I have to get back home to the children; you know that Grog's an insomniac. If I'm not home soon he'll sneak out."

"What about Link?" Dampé wondered with a slight blush. "Did he say anything?" She frowned, before giving a deep sigh. "I don't like the sound of that…"

"Don't get mad at me for being so blunt, Dampé," Granny began, a warning tone in her voice, "but the boy has had as bad a childhood as you." The grave keeper flinched slightly. "Worse, in fact. There was no one there to stop things before they got too bad. Or rather, there was, but he did nothing to stop it. As a result, the other Kokiri got carried away and tossed him through the _Gates of Death,_ hoping that he'd never return."

"But…they're children!" The protest was a weak one, one that made Granny's face turn bitter.

"You and I both know that children are the worse kind of evil." With that, she turned to leave, her steps heavy with guilt. "And Grog is realizing it too."

The next time Link awoke, he had the feeling that he'd better get use to night.

Once again, he was in the cramped little hut, laying on the bed. But, much to his horrified eye, he'd awoken before Dampé, and the man was scrunched up on the floor. Quickly, he got off the bed and shook him. "Hey!" As Dampé's eyes opened, Link smiled apologetically. "I-I'm sorry. You can have your bed back."

"What?" The gravekeeper stretched, his back popping loudly.

"Your bed…you can have it." Dampé stared at him, before he shook his head and stood.

"…I'm late today." Link eyed the dusty clothing he still wore, marveling at how it somehow managed to stay together as the large man pulled on his shoes. "You just rest up-"

"I'm tired of resting." Link stood, hiding a wince and jumping off the bed, hating the grimy feel of uncleanness. His nose wrinkled up as he blushed, his stomach gurgling and his body giving off a faint order. Dampé gave an embarrassed look.

"I haven't fed or bathed you…just been giving you water. Not to mention you have no pants or shoes; entirely improper. Granny will kill me if I let such a thing continue." He scratched his chin and sighed. "C'mon kid." Eagerly, Link stood, following him out of the hut with light steps. The moment they were outside, Dampé scooped the blonde into his arms, smiling slightly as he gave a surprised shout. "You didn't really think I'd let you walk barefoot, did you?"

The walk to Granny's house was filled with humming as Link nostalgically recalled the song that Saria always played. They traveled behind the well where they stepped over a small gate. "She's going to get this area closed off soon," Dampé said with a sad sigh, walking up some steps. "She want's to stop her kid from sneaking out."

"Why?" The gravekeeper said nothing to the question, instead knocking on the door. After a moment it was opened by an annoyed Granny, who had a knowing look on her face.

"Hungry?" She questioned, staring at Link as he burrowed into Dampé's arms. "Ready to wash?"

"Of course," Dampé stated kindly.

"Then don't let me stop you." She moved away from the door, closing it behind the two as they entered. "Head on behind the red curtain. I've already got some wash water waiting for you." Dampé placed Link down and gave him a gentle push forward as the blonde hesitated.

"Go on." Link walked forward after a moment, throwing a look back at the two as he headed behind the red curtain. He turned his attention forward and looked around in amazement at the wide open space. The house was a lot bigger than the cramped up area of Dampé's, even more than his old home in Kokiri Forest, and even then bigger than Saria's house.

"Wow."

"It's not _that_ amazing." The voice startled Link, his eye moving to see the strangest boy he'd ever seen. He was a bit tall, unhealthily thin and pale, with large white eyes, a bald head and a frown etched onto his face. He was wearing a thin pair of pants and a pair of slippers, though missing a shirt. Granny's comment from before popped into his mind, making Link's eye brighten as he turned to greet the boy.

"Are you Grog?" At the boy's hesitant nod, he smiled. "Thank you for the shirt!" Grog's eyes widened.

"You're…thanking me?" At the Kokiri boy's nod, a slow blushed worked its way up his neck. "You…you're welcome…" Link tilted his head at the blush, a bit of delight entering him. No one would have ever accepted his thanks in the forest for fear of confessing to helping him to Mido; it felt good to have his thanks appreciated. Unfortunately, a wafting odor ruined the moment, reminding him painfully of the wash he needed, and his face lit in shame as Grog wrinkled his nose. "You smell foul," the young boy stated dryly. "I take it that the water in the bath is for you?"

"Yes," Link confessed haltingly, a nervous hand going to his hair. "I...I don't know where it is though." Link's blue eye stared at him hopefully and Grog coughed, before uncomfortably turning his head away.

"I can take you there," he stated, a light dust of red settling on his cheeks. "I mean, if you want..." He shrugged with false confidence. "I guess…"

"Thank you, Grog!" The blonde perked up. "Um, I'm Link, by the way." The blonde blushed at the look he received, following behind the boy with light steps. His eye traveled along Grog's back with curiosity as they began to walk some stairs, wondering at the sight of every bone in his back being visible. He had never seen a person so thin or so pale; the blonde wondered if the boy ever ate! He flushed as he realized he was rudely staring, though a green glint from the boy's spine made him pause, a feeling of horror running through him as he noticed the mark.

The coloring and size was unmistakable; Link had seen them far too many times upon himself to not recognize it. That one was definitely from a stomp; from the placing of it, Grog had to have been curled up on the ground to receive it. There was a lighter yellow bruise closer to his neck from a fist; Grog would have ducked from a punch to his face, only to have not moved in time to dodge completely. And the one curling around his upper arms were from being held tightly; the red scratches were from nails digging into the skin as Grog twisted and struggled in panic, trying to free himself from the others who would only laugh.

Without his permission, Link's hands rose to trace along the marks, his eye widening as Grog completely froze. The silence in the home became rather uncomfortable, before the shirtless boy drew in a shuddering breath and turned.

_"What_ are you doing?" Grog hissed, protectively crossing his arms over his chest. But he was too slow; Link still glimpsed the other marks. Fists were there once, feet, rocks, glass even; no one would have cared what the _freak_ would have landed on.

"I-I'm sorry…" Link bit his lip as he received Grog's glare, lowering his hands in shame. "I was just...I mean, I saw them and..." He trailed off uncomfortably, before his hands went to tugging his hair. "I'm sorry," he stated morosely, his shame heavy in the air. "I was looking at the bruises and remembering my own; I usually rub them to take the pain away." Grog blinked in surprise as he lowered his head. "And I was wondering why you would have them, because you're...well, I thought that you weren't like..." He cut off awkwardly. _Like me,_ he finished quietly. The pale boy's lips thinned.

"That I was what?" He snapped, a defensive note of pain in his voice. The Kokiri shuffled his feet, a mutter leaving his lips.

"I thought you weren't different…like I am," he confessed. Silence descended between the two as Grog stared Link over, his eyes widening as he took in the defeated stance.

"But you're normal," he said at last, a hint of shock in his voice. "You look like all the other kids, just damaged. You'll get better in no time." The bald head tilted. "You're not ugly like I am." Link's head snapped up, his eye confused.

"Ugly?" He'd heard the word plenty of times from the other boys. They always called him ugly whenever Saria called him cute, and always mocked the features that set him apart from his fellows. His hair wasn't as vibrant as the other Kokiri, his body was different, he was too awkward to fit in; Link wondered what people considered ugly in this town. He wondered if he would have these traits as well. He had a bad feeling that he would. "Why are you ugly?" He questioned Grog, mentally preparing to review his own flaws. Grog's mouth thinned again.

"Are you making fun of me?" He hissed darkly. The blonde shook his head quickly, watching in amazement as the thin boy's attitude changed once again. "Look at me," Grog said bitterly, opening his arms wide. The scars crossed against him revealed an ugly truth. "I'm a _freak,_ a _monster!_ I'm too _thin_ and too _pale_ and my eyes are _weird_ and I have no _hair!_ I'm _weak_ and I can't fight back and…and…!"

Link eyed the boy in surprise as he floundered, sadness going through him on behalf of the other boy. He could tell by the words that Grog had heard them with every beating, could tell by the words that Grog believed them. This was what made him a freak? This was what made him a monster?

"So what?" The words caused Grog's head to snap up in shock, staring at Link as the blonde flushed. He hadn't meant to say them out loud, but he swallowed down his embarrassment as Grog continued to stare at him, surprise on his face. "You gave me your shirt and you're taking me to the wash, which is really nice! And you're talking to me; _Me!_ Link, the Kokiri without a fairy. The Failure of Kokiri. The Shame of the Forest." The blonde stared down at the wrappings on him and slowly began to undo them, staring at the scars that each one revealed. Many of the new ones were already healed up, but they didn't hide the scars that he'd grown with.

"Nobody likes me because I'm different," he stated softly, hating that his eye was tearing. "They-the others threw me through the Gates of Death and laughed at me. They told me that no one would care about me, that I was unlovable and horrid but…everyone is being so nice to me now." Link gave a wet chuckle, avoiding looking up to see what was sure to be disgust on Grog's face. "I can't…I just don't get…!" He shook his head and clutched his wrappings to his face in a vain attempt to stop his tears.

"_I'm_ a freak," he whispered at last. "I'm different, too different; even The Great Deku Tree knows it! But everyone's helping me when I should have just _died_ like I was supposed to!"

Grog awkwardly stood there as the blonde began to bawl, his hands shaking as he reached out to touch the crumpled form. He hesitated at the last second, his confusion at an all time high as the small boy sobbed. "But…you're normal," he whispered as he stared down at the shaking form.

To Grog, despite the cuts, scars and bruises, Link looked like all of the other Kakariko children. He had good hair, the right skin tone, normal eyes…But he was different? His white eyes traced over the scars upon Link's body, so familiar with his own that he could tell how many were new and how many were old. Rocks had been embedded in that one. Someone had definitely been holding the boy down for that one. _That_ one was an accident; The bullies would have ran off after drawing so much blood from there and be careful not to strike there again.

But _how_? _Why_? How could such a normal child be different? Different...

"Like me..." Staring down at the crying blonde, Grog felt a surge of anger rush through him, remembering the days when he would cry alone in his room before the tears just stopped coming. How many times had Link already done so? How many times had Link wondered why he was so different? How many times had Link asked, only to be belittled and mocked, spat at as the adults pretended not to see?

But Link was different from the other kids, he realized, his eyes widening in shock as he wondered how he hadn't seen it before. Link hadn't screamed in fear when he saw him. Link hadn't flinched as he walked by him. Link hadn't mocked his appearance after getting over his fear. Link had even thanked him; no other child had ever thanked him for anything before! It was so obvious now; Link was _definitely_ a freak. Only a freak wouldn't be afraid of another freak!

Grog sighed, his stiff stance dropping as relief coursed through him. Finally, another freak; he never thought that he would meet someone that was just like him. The relief vanished as quick as it came, leaving him blushing with embarrassment as he realized that Link was-was probably a _friend._ He'd never had a human friend before, but he'd always watched the other kids with their friends; Friends had certainly never let their other friends cry for so long. He shuddered, hoping he hadn't blown his friendship already.

"Link," Grog croaked, before clearing his throat awkwardly. What did Mitch say and do when Jena had been crying? "D-don't be such a crybaby!" Link sniffled and looked up from his wrappings, making the pale boy quickly turn away from him, a blush dusting his cheeks as he held out his hand. "If you don't hurry up, your water will be too cold to wash in!"

"The water?" Link repeated softly, a hiccup leaving his throat as he stared at the hand in confusion.

"Yes, the water!" Grog grabbed his hand and stalked off, feeling bad about making the younger boy cry. He gentled his grip and stride when Link stumbled, his cheeks growing warmer as the blonde sent him a hesitant smile. "So we-" He coughed out, "we're fri-we're still, I mean-"

"Does this means we're f-friends?" Link stuttered slightly, wiping a dirty bandage across his face. Grog felt his chest tighten in disbelief, before giving Link a rare, genuine smile as giddiness rushed through him. A friend; He'd made a real, honest to goddess friend!

The moment the two were gone, a soft chuckle came from the direction of the red curtain.

"See," Granny smugly stated to a sniffling Dampé. "I told you they would get along."


End file.
